Hands and Hearts on Young Souls
by TinyAnglerFish
Summary: Sheik is suddenly thrust into the past and is forced to face his feeling for Link, young and old. Things become difficult as he realizes there is no way to avoid the imminent truth. Sheik/Link Link/Sheik, soft shota
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what brought this on. I got up one morning, the day that I just so absentmindedly thought 'oh today I have to go to my devilishly Korean friend's house to work on Spanish! OH HO HO SHE'S SO CHRISTIAN. AND SHEIK WAS SUDDENLY THRUST INTO THE PAST. Wait what…?'

And this was born. :D

I really don't like shota. But here it is. /cringes/

This is five chapters long. And they're pretty much prewritten and ready to post. Review and I'll gladly post.

Yea, yea, Comatose will be updated soon too.

* * *

I gasped for breath as the deku nut landed me back in front of her Highness' hide out. I had just returned from teaching the Hero of Time the Requiem of Spirit and the desert heat had pierced my body dry.

It was so hot in that damned desert, but it wasn't hot like Death Mountain. No, no, I almost had to think it was worse than the crater above Kakariko. Mostly because along with the hot air, the wind blew wretchedly, sending blistering heat your way. The sand burned through the soles of any shoes and the desert was just an uncomfortable place to be in. I rather disliked it, and was glad to be back in Kakariko.

Of course, the goddesses seemed to be against me, for reasons I know not. Since the Hero's clearing of the Shadow Temple, the rain had come to a sudden stop in Kakariko. That left the air feeling muggy and warm. I could feel my hair frizz on end as I walked through the door to the small house where her Highness was located. I figured after reporting to her, I could take a cold bath… maybe lay out for a little. As long as I wore my cowl, my chest could be bare. I would be in my room anyways.

Much to my dismay, I was engulfed in an extra amount of body warmth as I entered into the main room. Her Highness decided it would be nice to hug me and then rub her face into my chest, apparently.

"Princess, you're going to get dirty. I'm all sweaty." I told her calmly. Honestly, I could feel the sweat seeping through the thin blue fabric. It was ridiculous, the effects of the desert had on me. I simply wasn't suited for hot weather.

I caught Zelda snort from within the cloth of my tabard. "What have I told you! Always so formal; call me Zelda. Surely we've been cooped up together long enough for you to realize that's okay." She looked up at me, but kept her arms wrapped around my waist. Formal indeed…

"If you don't mind, _princess_," oh, I had the most fun annoying her. "I'd like to take bath, so if I could give you the Hero's status…"

She stuck her tongue out at me like it was she who had slept those seven years. When I had first met the Hero, I expected him to be just as childish, but he seemed so much more mature than Zelda did at the moment. "Oh fine, you busybody." Her features softened and I knew she was being serious. "How is Link doing?"

I cleared my throat. "I taught him the Requiem of Spirit, so he will be completing the Spirit Temple. Though, right now, he should be back in time to get the item from Nabooru." I wiped my bangs away from my eyes, the wet fringe starting to bother them.

Zelda smiled warmly and she put her hands up to her mouth as if to suppress a pleased giggle. How dearly infatuated with that boy, she was. It was… cute. I felt a familiar something twinge in my stomach. "He was healed when I met him, so he's going in healthy. No injuries, broken bones, leever bites, nothing. He should be fine." I rolled my eyes at 'should.' Unfortunately, Link had a habit of almost getting himself killed. He was so reckless.

I blushed and Zelda kicked my shin lightly.

"I saw that eye roll," she hissed. "Don't make me nervous."

I apologized and nodded.

When she sighed, I took that as my cue to leave her be. As I wandered into the bathroom, I saw her pick something up, but I didn't take it into mind.

In the bathroom, there were already a couple pails of water set out, ready to be poured into the tub. Ah, she was expecting me to want a bath. How sweet of her. I removed the bandages from my fingers and dipped them into the water. Luke warm. Cold, but not so much that it would be uncomfortable. Though, at this point, I'd be willing to take a dive into the water in the Ice Cavern.

I hesitantly pulled the bandages out of my hair, knowing that Zelda had a habit of running in to relay some information previously forgotten. She usually did it quickly, so I was fully dressed, but she had caught me without my cowl several times. And that, I did not like. So when I figured the coast was clear, I pulled them off completely and undid the cowl and tabard.

I unhooked the top part of my outfit, catching the weights and armor as they fell. I pulled the various weapons from my arms and then dumped the water into the tub. I removed my boots quickly, taking off the daggers that had been strapped to my ankles as well, not wanting the water to get any colder, despite previous threats and pulled down the leggings of my outfit. I was disappointed when the hair on the back of my neck failed to bristle. There was no cold air to swim by my body.

I simply heaved a heavy sigh and slipped into the water.

Once Link completed the Spirit Temple, this would all be over. That same thing twinged in my stomach again, but I ignored it. Zelda would meet him in the Temple of Time disguised as me, while I would pack my things and head home to Termina. I looked down at my hands in the water and the rings that formed around my half-submerged fingers. Kafei had sent me a letter recently… something about getting married finally; the marriage had been delayed for quite some time.

He mailed it at the worst time, really. A few days before I was supposed to introduce myself to Link? It's not my fault I can't remember what he wrote exactly. Whatever it was, he wanted me back in Clocktown. He said he had invited some of the other Sheikah from our old tribe as well. I suppose it would be interesting to see how they changed. And I hadn't been home in seven years, so I suppose I was happy that this 'guiding the hero' thing would be over.

I shoved my hands back underwater. Oh who am I kidding? I enjoy my time with Link, and I wish I could help him or be around him more at least. But that would mean Ganondorf would still be loose, so I was just being selfish.

I reached over to grab a bar of soap and a wash cloth.

Having to jump away from him even though he calls out for me, and having to press down my feelings because of Zelda's… it hurt.

The times he had reached out for me, or searched me out after I disappeared; my heart wrenched to see those sapphire eyes pleading to have me back. I know it was only because he is lonely, but it felt nice to be wanted by someone. Someone who I care deeply for.

I don't know how it happened, honestly. This sudden falling for him. I didn't care for him much when I first met him in the Temple of Time. Pale skin, marigold hair, sky eyes, and a strong stance; I can't say he wasn't my type, but he still had the mind of a ten-year old and I knew my mission. I sent him off to Kakariko and when he arrived there, I was already there and watching him.

I watched him dive down Dampe's grave and I waited until he came back out from the Windmill. I rubbed the soap against my arm, letting the suds cover my tan skin. I remember pitying him when he came out. He looked pretty traumatized. And I can't blame him; he was in a _tomb_—scratch that, he was in a _maze_ in a _tomb_ trailing after some creepy old _ghost_.

Needless to say, he recovered and started on his way out of Kakariko and to Kokiri Forest. I used one of the pails to dump water over myself. Hair next.

Pained blue eyes stared out at me as I spoke to him. Of course he had realized Saria was a sage. He didn't hold the Triforce of Wisdom, but he was a smart kid. And he didn't really know exactly what being a sage entailed, but he knew he was losing a friend. I felt my heart sink and perhaps that's the moment where I started to fall for him.

Maybe it was the way he followed me with the ocarina. The way his calloused fingers ran over the smooth wood of the instrument. He was brought up with swords and slingshots, but his movements with the instrument were so graceful. His fingers moved like liquid once he got the hang of it, and I admired that.

Dear Nayru, I was pining over a ten-year old in a seventeen-year old's body. The fact that that didn't bother me made me shudder and I quickly rubbed a different soap into my hair.

But he was nothing like a ten-year old! He killed like a man; carefully but recklessly diving at the Wolfos and then running into the Temple. Like a _man_. Like one of the carpenters in Kakariko, but much more handsome and skilled. Those fools were probably captured in Gerudo before they finished fixing the bridge. I blinked to and from the Temple, so I would not know.

I ran my fingers through my soapy hair, twisting the ends between my fingers. Seeing Link in the Fire Temple made my heart burst. At the time, I figured it was a long lost feeling of pride and hope; Hyrule had a chance because he had survived the first Temple. But now… he was amazing in the Temple. With his face alight from the volcanic fire underneath. He was heroic and kind. He honestly didn't have to do as the young Goron had asked. Freeing the Gorons was just a side mission; he could have completed the temple without freeing them. But he did anyways.

Someone with a heart as pure as his did not deserve to be pushed into this chaos.

I let the soap sit in my hair. The Ice Cavern had worried me. I liked cold weather because I had lived in Snowhead for some time. But the hero, he stood in front of that cave and grimaced. He could hear the creatures roaming about and he _almost_ knew what he was walking into. He survived nonetheless. And when he walked out to meet me, teeth chattering, rubbing his arms to warm up his body, I wanted to run out and hug him. I wanted to wrap him up in my own body heat; I wanted to feel him within me.

But, no, I followed orders and relayed the information about the Water Temple. I told him of Princess Ruto, and even though he disliked the girl, for reason I never understood why—she seemed nice enough when I saved her, he went on to help her.

I lingered when he completed the Water Temple. And I was reprimanded for it. Especially since when I arrived back in Kakariko, the spirit within the well was rebelling against its bindings. Fire had been set to Impa's house as in some sort of revenge, and Impa ran off to the Shadow Temple and left the village and Zelda to me. For someone who was guiding the hero, she figured, this was no trouble at all. If only she knew how Zelda was when she was without her attendant.

Kakariko was where I was born, so I accepted the responsibility. I had never felt my heart waver so much as when I peered into the well. My eyes half lidded, I could just sense it coming. And then, in the back of my head, I felt Link come up behind me.

A sense of joy washed over me, but was quickly burnt out as the well rumbled viciously and I had to call out to Link. He had to stay back. I vaguely remember what happened next; some sort of shock repressed the entire memory of being grabbed by those disgusting hands and being thrown in the air. Once again, I just remembered Link's eyes. Big and wide, they stared up at me as I was handled in the air. He drew out his sword when he ran to my side and I only wanted to sob. He had no idea what he was up against.

But his eyes looked so fierce as he wanted to fight for something he cared for. He was quickly tossed aside by Bongo Bongo though.

My heart broke and he slipped out of consciousness. When he came to, I did what I had to before disappearing to take Zelda to the Zoras' Domain. She would be safe there until Kakariko was rebuilt.

We fixed up the village while Link was in the past, retrieving the Lense of Truth.

When he came back, I escaped the Zoras' Domain. The Temple was frightening, I knew that much, despite how straightforward it was. The only thing he had to watch out for was the deceiving walls and the shadows that still lingered within the maze.

But when I heard him scream, I ran.

I refused to accept that the Hero could be beat down by something of my kind. I hissed as I dunked my head underwater. The soap had started to drip down into my eyes and had become painful. I didn't want to see him after that because I felt especially weak. I had let my emotions take a hold of me and I had kept myself from helping him. I don't know what he had to do to get past the Gerudo women, but he did.

I met him, I spoke, and now here I was regretting not living up the last moments I had with him.

It was Zelda's turn now and I had no choice in the matter.

I groaned and dunked the bottom half of my face underwater again. Of course things would happen like this. Impa had said something about Zelda sending him back to the past as well. He would be gone and there was nothing I could do about it. My pining was foolish. I would go back to Termina and hopefully forget about him and how he smelled like the Kokiri Forest he was raised in. I would forget how he laughed and how he sighed and how he sobbed into his sleeve in moments of weakness. I would forget his voice and his stance, and I would care no more for the green he was so drawn to. I would no longer perk up at the mention of his name, nor would my heart become hopeful when I saw someone clothed in green step around a corner.

I slapped my hand into the water, splashing it.

What bullshit.

I would go back to Termina, cursing every step I took and wishing I could be back in time with the Hero.

I would be cursing the fact that he would think I never existed.

Uneasily, I stepped out of the basin, grabbing a towel on my way out. I slipped it around my waist and used to the second towel to scrub my hair dry.

I would just have to _deal_, wouldn't I?

I hissed in irritation and looked over my shoulder. A pair of slacks and a detached cowl were hanging over the back of a chair. Ah, Zelda had planned ahead wisely, I see. I grabbed the slacks and the undershorts that were embarrassingly hidden within the pants and slipped them on. I ignored the dripping down my back just long enough to reset some daggers onto my ankles. Better safe than sorry. I scrubbed my hair a bit more, making sure it was really dry, and then slipped the cowl over my head.

Zelda had also planned for me to walk out bare-chested. How cunning. I would get her back for this.

With a quick heave, I lifted the basin of water and held it against my side. Water splashed onto my shorts, but I didn't care much. After that revelation, I wasn't in much of a mood to care for anything. I sidled my way out the door, brushing past Zelda. I could only start to become a little curious when I heard a soft note come from her, but I ignored it. I walked around the back of the house, dumped the water, and then came back.

And then I allowed myself to become curious.

"What are you doing, Princess?" I asked as I set down the basin near the bathroom door.

Zelda was holding a small wooden ocarina and she blew on it softly. "Impa said," she huffed. "She said to practice. I have some time before I send Link back to where he belongs." Insert a sad sigh here, coming from both Zelda and I. She didn't notice my sigh though. "But I keep forgetting notes. This should be so easy!" She huffed again and held the ocarina in her lap. Her lips trembled as she stood on the brink of tears. "I just can't do it! The idea of sending Link back in time…"

…it hurts so much.

"He'll remember, but who says he'll come back to find me. He'll probably want to live a normal life and will be afraid to see me. I might send him on another quest!" She wailed.

"Please, Princess, the Hero would do no such thing. He cares for you deeply, so why should he not see you?"

She sighed heavily. "I still can't get it right."

"Is it even safe for you to do so? Even if it's not the Ocarina of Time, your power from the Triforce may cause something to happen."

Zelda shot an annoyed glare at me. "I'm not going to screw anything up." She sniffled.

I chuckled softly. Impa had no idea how laid back the Princess was when she was not around.

"I'll help you, Princess. Let me go get my lyre."

Despite her sorrow, she nodded enthusiastically. Maybe it was because it was Impa's biddings that made her so enthusiastic to learn, or maybe it was the idea of starting over with Link. I knew not. I just knew I had a duty that was soon to end. I swept into my room and grabbed my lyre, and when I came back out, Zelda was blowing on the ocarina again.

I make her sound like a child. She's not, really. She's just much more relaxed around me. I don't know why. I'm not as… authoritative looking as Impa perhaps? She just relaxed around me… like we were one person. I shrugged subconsciously and sat down in the chair across from her. I also make her sound as if she knows nothing about the ocarina. Which is a pure and utter lie. She can play that instrument almost better than Link can, and he's got a natural gift for it. But, her aforementioned sadness was messing her up.

I set my own instrument against my chest and shuddered when I felt the cold metal. I could relax a little bit now, with the lyre with me. Music always made me feel better; I was much more of a musician than a fighter.

The notes for the Song of Time played in my head slowly and I relayed them on the lyre. Zelda watched me curiously and then mimicked the notes on the ocarina. She faltered near the end and cursed under her breath.

"You're pressing too hard. You're not giving your fingers enough time to move to the next note." I murmured into my chest even though it was directed at her.

"Right, right." Her fingers slipped over the small hole to test the pressure. "Go again."

My fingers ran over the thin strings of the lyre and when I was done, I met her eyes expectantly.

Zelda nodded and then put the ocarina to her lips. She took a deep breath through her nose and then blew. Her fingers were soft and they moved easily—

What was that?

My eyebrows twitched. This couldn't be good. The Triforce on her right hand was glowing as she played. What the— "Zelda stop." I tried to say but she kept playing. She opened her eyes slightly, giving me a confused look, and then one to say 'why? I'm finally getting the hang of it.' She didn't seem to notice the glow emanating from her HAND.

I scooted back in the chair. "Zel—Zelda. Shit—stop."

She kept playing and soon the whole room was filled with the melody of the song. I looked around wildly, my vision starting to become blinded by light. "Zelda! Something's happening, stop!"

Unfortunately, the way she stopped was by finishing the song.

Of course, I never exactly heard the end of the song because I assumedly passed out. The light became too bright as it engulfed me and a sudden panic swept over my body. I should have realized something like this would happen. The Three's power in her was too strong, and even if she wasn't holding the Ocarina of Time, she was still the Princess of Destiny.

She had a hold over time and she was accidently sending me through time.

Past or future, I wouldn't know until I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to open my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Zelda playing the ocarina and the knowledge that I was being sent through time somehow. A musical lesson turned wrong. A freak accident that ended up with me passed out and in some unknown time. There were certain reasons I didn't want to open my eyes. One of which being that I was assumedly still only clad in loose slacks and my cowl, and where I had landed determined whether that was good or bad (think; naked man in the Gerudo Desert, that's _really_ bad). Though, I considered it to be bad either or.

A second reason I didn't want to open my eyes was because of the possibility that I was in the future. The future held two options, I would wake up to a blue sky and green grass; Link had prevailed and he would be in the Kokiri Forest, living up his childhood. Or would he be grown up? Yes, I think that's it. The second option, though I highly doubted this, was that Link had failed. The sky would be a continuous red and gray, and Hyrule would still be stuck in a state of turmoil.

I rolled over in whatever I was laying in and moved my arm to cover my eyes. If I was in the past… then I don't know what. It depended on how far back I was sent. Before Ganondorf decided he wanted to take over Hyrule, sure fine, I was okay with that. Maybe I could stop his takeover, even. In the midst of his takeover, crap what shitty luck I have. Way, horrifically in the past with Zelda's ancestors as well as my own ancestors? I guess that would be okay… except not. That would be awkward to be surrounded by Sheikah after seeing only Impa for seven years. I bit back a groan and continued to roll in my feigned sleep. I suppose I would have to open and see sometime.

I moved my arm and my eyes opened. Much to my dismay, my arm was bare so I was still only clad in slacks and—I breathed clearly. Where was my cowl? My eyes blinked open and I sat up suddenly, panic rising in my chest. Where wasit? Where was I--

I was in a house.

A house that seemed awfully similar to the ones in Kakariko, I realized. So, I was still in Hyrule; good. That still didn't explain my missing cowl. Perhaps someone had found me and took it off? I grimaced, that still didn't change the fact that my face was bare which was something I didn't particularily like. I flinched when I heard a soft chuckle.

"Calm down, sir," it was a female voice and it was coming from across the room. "That cowl you wore? The little boy who brought you in said I should take it off because you seemed to have trouble breathing."

Little boy?

I looked around the room some more and I realized I was in Impa's house. There was the caged cow; something I would never understand. The young woman, who I could see now that my vision was clear, I could recognize her as the woman who took care of the cuccos despite being allergic to them. Anju I think her name was; she had an alter version of herself in Termina.

"Don't move," she offered. "That sweet thing, he helped me catch my cuccos, he said he found you unconscious outside our little town." She smiled warmly as she held onto a cup of steaming tea. She sad down on the side of the bed and handed it to me. "Dragged you all the way here, himself. I think he'd be happy to see the person he helped awake."

I nodded, though my mind was still a little frantic. Which time period was I in? Anju was here, so it could be either the past or present. But she seemed okay, not worried or somber, so Ganondorf obviously wasn't around. I heard birds chirping outside, but I still wasn't certain.

"I'll bring him in, but if he gets you too riled, I'll send him away."

I stared at her, sort of dumbstruck, but I didn't say anything. She giggled softly and then left the room and left me to my own thoughts for a moment.

What thoughts? I didn't have any. Only mindless worries. The boy who saved me, who was he? Where WAS I?!

The door creaked open and I flushed.

"Are you okay, mister?"

Oh dear goddesses…

You have to be kidding me.

It was, and I could feel a deep burn crawling all the way up to my ears to prove it, Link. He was small though. Miniature versions of his blue eyes stared up at me and his small fingers held onto the hem of his tunic nervously. He wasn't wearing his normal white leggings… I quickly cursed myself before I could think anything. He really _was_ a ten-year old boy now; I had no right to those thoughts. I noticed that he didn't have his Hylian shield strapped to his back or his Kokiri sword. His short blonde hair was loose, not being held back in his normal green cap.

I stuttered for a moment, trying to grasp a proper response.

"I—I, yes, I'm fine, Hero."

He looked taken aback and his eyebrows quirked. "Hero?" He stared at me quizzically and I cursed myself again.

"Pardon me. You resemble someone…" I trailed off when he nodded.

"I'm sorry I asked Anju to take off your mask. You just seemed to be struggling." He flushed a light pink and I had to look away. This was disgusting, feeling this way about the miniature version of my Hero.

"That's all right. But, where is it?" I took a quick sip of Anju's forgotten tea. The frothy liquid burned my tongue and I hissed in pain.

Link seemed to jump at that and he rushed to the table at the foot of the bed. He held up my cowl to me and I nodded. His small body ran around the bed and then he presented it to me at my side. He jumped up onto the bed with ease and my whole body seemed to jolt at the sudden movement.

"Here you go!"

I nodded again and murmured a quick thanks before slipping it over my head and pulling it up over my nose. I was still breathing heavily, I could hear it, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with my sudden time travel.

"Are you really okay?" I could tell he suppressed another 'mister.' He was very polite, probably taught as such by the Great Deku Tree. "You seem kinda flustered." But his words were still childish and they slurred together as if he were still trying to grasp the language.

"As do you." I shot back.

Link's cheek turned a bright red at my comment and he looked down into his lap. "Oh." He stammered. "What were you doing out in Hyrule Field? If it had been night, the stalchild would have gotten you!" He scolded me and I laughed in my head. That was _adorable_.

Out of a pure, unrestrained urge, I lifted one weak hand and brushed it through Link's soft locks. I ruffled his hair, which only seemed to make his blush burn brighter.

"I could have handled myself." Pride stuck its nose in my words.

He eyed me warily. "But you were asleep."

I smiled from behind my cowl. "True." I succumbed to his childish argument.

"But what were you doing?" He insisted, leaning into the sheets that separated us. Then he perked up. "Oh, and my name's Link, by the way." He smiled warmly and I was reminded of Zelda's childish smiles, and then of the older Link's smiles. How I could melt in them, they were just so honest.

"My name…" I hesitated, wondering if I should follow that honesty and say my true name. What the hell, I figured; maybe he would trust me a little more when we met seven years later. "My name is Sheik."

"That's a nice name."

"Really?"

"Yea!" Childish joy laced his words, but I couldn't help but think back to when he was older again. He was enthusiastic throughout his life, was he? This pure joy followed him everywhere, through all times.

We skipped over his question of 'what was I doing' and I leaned over to question him. Let's see where in the past I am. "Where are you from, Link?"

"Kokiri Forest," he answered shyly.

My heart skipped a beat at the cute notion. It was funny how I had no problem talking to him like a child. "So you're a fairy boy, are you?"

Link pouted. He jut out his lower lip, crossed his arms, and _pouted_. "That's what people have been calling me. Except the Princess, she didn't call me that." He beamed.

"You met Her Highness?" I questioned on.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yuhuh! Um," he fidgeted. "Do you know her?"

I again wondered if I should tell him the truth. And once again, the issue of trust came up. "Yes. I've known her for some time. You could say I'm a messenger of sorts." My red eyes reflected in his own small sky eyes. My eyes looked so warm, I was so happy for some reason.

He perked up again and his eyes became hopeful. "Are—are you gonna help me? Cause Zelda—she said I had to go an' collect some stones, and I hafta go up Death Mountain but besides that I dunno what to do." The hope faded and became desperate.

My eyebrows quirked uneasily. My sense of emotions and duties kicked each other for dominance in my head. I knew very well what he had to do, but he was supposed to do it alone. He did it alone in my timeline… would helping him affect anything? "I don't think I can…"

"Please!" I jolted when his voice cracked under pressure. "I went—I went through," he seemed to grow pale and his cheeks lost their pink color to a greenish hue. "I went through the Great Deku Tree alone and he died…" His voice hushed down to a whisper. "I—I did something wrong. What happens if I do that with the other stones? I don't want anyone to… to lose anyone because of me."

My thoughts ran to Darunia, Ruto, and Impa. Is that why he looked so solemn when he exited the Temples? He had been through losing someone special _twice_. He knew how it hurt, and he knew how the loss would affect the Goron people and the Zoras. And Zelda and I. I set my eyes downcast and patted my lap.

For some reason I was more comfortable with him touching me as a child. He climbed over me and straddled me with his small child's legs. I shifted uncomfortably despite the warm sensation that eased into my chest. He was looking up at me with swimming blue eyes, tears threatening to fall from the corners.

He was a child…

The purest innocence, a child, and he had to go through this. And _then_ lose a good chunk of his life to sleep.

I surprised myself by answering so calmly. "I will _go with you_. I will not help you in any fights or battles that you run into. I will protect you and possibly give you hints, but that's as much as I'm allowed to do. You're supposed to be doing this on your own, Hero."

He continued to stare up at me. "Why do you keep calling me 'hero,' Sheik?"

"… old habit."

I was suddenly pulled into a hug. His arms wrapped around my chest and he buried his face there as well. I could hear muffled 'thank yous' through sobs and I could feel those threatening tears falling down onto my tan skin. So it was right of the Sages to force him into sleep until he was older; surely he wouldn't have been able to handle later tasks as such.

I touched his arm, warm beneath the tips of my fingers, and ran my other hand through his hair again. "We should get going then." We had a limited amount of time before Zelda and Impa rode off; and to get back to my timeline, I probably had to speak with them.

Plus, I didn't know how I being here would affect my future or even Links. In this timeline, if Link was ten, then I was nine and I was starting my trek across Termina and into Hyrule. Unless I was already at the castle training with Impa.

I froze. My eyes widened considerably and my heart started pounding from within my ribcage. Link was suddenly too close. His breath was by my ear and I could see him with his eyes closed from the corner of my eye. Those small lips… that were warm and flushed like they would be in seven years, had just placed a kiss above my cowl. Below my eye, on my cheek, with his hands on my shoulders gently. I hadn't even noticed him move.

My breath hitched and I pushed him down with my hands. "Don't do that."

He looked like a beaten puppy. "Sorry. I'm not used to being alone, Saria spent a lot of time with me, and so I'm happy. I don't like… being alone."

Yes of course. That's why he clung to anything that would stay for him.

I wiggled my knee a little under his bum, making him squeak. But he got the message and slid off the bed. I followed after him and looked around the small room. Impa had clothes and weapons hidden around here somewhere, no lyres, but I figured I wouldn't need it this time around.

I started feeling around the walls and I could feel Link staring at me wondrously. I looked over my shoulder. "You don't think I'm going in there with just those daggers," yes, I had seen them set out on the table. "And no shirt, do you?"

He shook his head quickly and I noticed he was still blushing. Cute and foolish, of course.

I rolled my eyes but perked up when I felt a hollow spot. I dug my nails into the top and muttered a string of Sheikah words. Just as I expected, the nook opened and a whole drawer pulled out. It had Impa's extra clothes, in case she ever needed to come back, and various weapons, including my preferred needles and whip. She didn't have my exact clothes, but there was a dark exoskeleton suit and a tabard.

I looked over my shoulder once again, with one eyebrow raised. I wanted to change alone, if he didn't mind.

Link jolted in his spot. "Oh! Oh, I'll turn around!" He did so and covered his eyes with his hands. Not exactly what I wanted but I guess it would have to do. I took the cowl off quickly, still a little self conscious.

The top part of the suit, I realized numbly as I slipped it on, didn't have sleeves. I sighed heavily and started wrapping the lower half of my arms in bandages with the needles hidden within them; I couldn't be picky. I looked over my shoulder again, and sure enough Link was still turned around with his hands over his eyes. My breath hitched again and I felt myself blush as I pulled down the slacks. If he turned around now, he would see me in undershorts… goddesses no, don't think like that. I grabbed the leggings that were in the drawer in haste and pulled them up quickly. I pulled the cowl and tabard back over my head and was happy to see that this tabard had the Sheikah Weeping Eye as well. That was comforting.

"So you're a Sheikah too?"

I flinched. He had turned around. I whipped around to face him angrily, my red eyes burning just as dark as my blush.

He must have realized what I was thinking because he waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no! I just looked, I didn't see anything else!" I narrowed my eyes at him and he changed back to my culture to avoid further embarrassment. "I guess that's why your name's Sheik, huh!" He laughed softly.

I didn't feel the need to tell him that I had that name because I had no parents.

"Yes." I answered warily and sat back down on the bed. I reached over to grab the daggers within my fingers and then strapped them back onto my ankles. The boots went on next and I was content. "Do you have everything you need?"

He nodded.

"Check."

"I don't need to," he whined. "I know I have everything!"

"Just double-check."

Link huffed at me and then opened up his pockets. "Slingshot… deku nuts… deku sticks… potions…Saria's ocarina…Impa's letter. See, I have everything!" He shot at me, triumphantly.

I shrugged. "All right then."

He pouted again and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg: oh yeah. Don't worry about it. Honestly, like I said in the first chapter, I don't like shota; which is why I'm completely surprised that I had the gall to write this. But it's soft, so it's not too bad? Half-pint Sheik! XD The funny thing is I've been drawing pictures of a 'half-pint' Sheik and Link, as in some sort of sequel to this.

**Warning for this chapter: SHOTA, AS SOFT AS IT MAY BE, SHOTA  
(16 year old Sheik/10 year old Link)**

* * *

Anju walked with us up to the gates to Death Mountain, but she didn't stay very long after the guard halted us. I don't remember exactly what he said; it mustn't have been very important, but as soon as Link showed him the letter, the color drained from his face and he stubbornly opened the gate. He mentioned something about a Keaton mask and I was offhandedly reminded of Kafei. I never understood why that fool liked those masks so much. He was older than me when I left, and the Keaton was such a childish thing; I didn't get it.

The trail was harsh. I had never really been up the trail, only a couple times when I was a kid, because I always blinked to and fro. I suppose I was getting lazy, but that was most definitely a lie. My ears quirked to the sound of shuffling up ahead and I put my hand on Link's shoulder. I had been quiet up until now so I guess that's why he looked at me so oddly. "Be careful."

Link nodded and pulled out his dull Kokiri sword and shield. Up ahead there were a couple red Tektites. I always hated those things. I watched as Link lunged at them with zeal. Unfortunately, he lacked the skill he would get later on. I let him try and fight it for a little while, he needed practice and who was I to deny him that, but when I heard a loud rumbling sound I panicked. I grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him away from the red Tektite he was fighting in just enough time to avoid being rolled over by a lone Goron.

We landed hard on the rocks, with Link on top of me. I fidgeted underneath the small boy, but he smiled gratefully. No thanks were needed. I swiped the feeling from my head and didn't think any more of the incident. We did our best to avoid the Tektites after that and soon enough, we arrived in Goron city.

Link peered in curiously and the Goron in front of us reacted slowly. He rose from his sleep but just fell back when we passed him.

The most logical thing was to go to the bottom floor and try and talk to Darunia, but I would let Link figure that out on his own. I blinked as he left my side to go back and talk to the Goron we had passed. And then I was struck with sudden horror as Link climbed out onto the thin ropes that led to a pedestal in the center of the mines. What was he—

Then he jumped.

That reckless little RAT!

I followed after him, but landed more gracefully on the ground. Several of the Gorons down below reacted at the sudden impact and they jolted out of their sleep when I grabbed Link by his collar and pulled him up to me. "What the hell was that?! You could have killed yourself!"

"But I rolled," he whimpered.

My eye twitched angrily and I just dropped him. Surely he survived this once, he would do it again; I was just overreacting. Breath, Sheik, breath, the Hero in the future will be fine. My heart ached and I realized I was worrying more about his little body than the one in the future.

"Just go," I muttered under my breath.

I could feel his eyes watching me. He was confused at my anger, but he let it go. The smart kid he is, he recognized that Darunia would only open up to royalty, so he whipped out that ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. I watched his fingers; the movements were just like when he was older. Smooth and graceful as they glided across the holes. It was a simple song, but he played so well. My heart wrenched in my throat and I was shaken out of my gaze when the rock door swung open.

He gave me a quick look but I just lifted my chin to tell him he had to go in alone. He was in there for quite some time and after a while I heard some soft music, followed by rough thumps, an overjoyed laughter and Link squealing. And then it was quiet again.

I tilted my head to the side, curiously.

When Link came out, new braces adorned his wrists and I eyed them warily.

"I played Saria's song for him and he gave me these. I can lift bomb flowers now!"

"When did you learn that song?"

"Oh, well, um, I was on my way back from Saria's when I found you. So, just recently." He flushed and I nodded. "Darunia… he wouldn't give me the ruby."

I scowled.

"But—Dodongo's cavern. I have a feeling if I help out there, he'll give it to me!" He looked up at me with excitement and I sighed. He was right. We climbed up the stairs and left. When we had gotten out, he jumped up onto the large stone in the center and kicked around the rocks that were set in a smaller circle. "The entrance was blocked off." He murmured. I don't know if he was talking to me or to himself, but he said it aloud. "What should I do?"

I shrugged. I would keep to my word and only helped him when he really needed it. If I helped too much, he would start to solely rely on me and then _what_ would he do when he had to face the Temples without me? He spurt a raspberry at me and I only rolled my eyes. He had easily become comfortable with me around. Almost like we had been pals forever.

Link kept his tongue poked out of his mouth while he looked around and I had to look away. He looked in the direction opposite of me and perked up. Next thing I knew, he was running off the stone and into a small nook that we hadn't noticed earlier. There was a Goron and a bomb flower planted on a cliff and I knew what Link was thinking.

He spoke with the Goron briefly and then hefted the bomb over his head. He positioned himself perfectly and then chucked the bomb over the edge. Luckily, it got wedged perfectly between the large stone and the entrance to the cavern.

There was a particularly large explosion followed by the song of tumbling rocks, which told us that it had worked.

He jeered happily, his fist swinging in the air, in a victorious notion and I felt my lips curl upwards.

* * *

I decided I hate Beamos. Those little shits. Although, I guess I should blame Link since he so tenderly suggested that we could just step around them. I should have known better, but no, I said 'all right Link, if you say so,' and followed the advice of a ten-year old and almost got my ass blasted off by the damned thing.

After furiously apologizing to me, the little one went back and blew those things up, but that still didn't change the fact that my ass was burned.

We had gotten the Dungeon Map, so we had a vague idea of where we were going and such. But Link kept looking up at me with innocent eyes as if he thought I hadn't forgiven him. Gosh, how innocent he was. I loved it. My eyebrow quirked uneasily. This room had a sliding door, and if what Impa told me was true, that usually meant mini-boss.

Dread washed over me. I would have to stand back while Link fought whatever was in that room. I knew he had and would fight even stonger monsters later one, but I had never had to witness one of his battles. I simply left him to his own in the Temples, and now I didn't know what to expect. Nonetheless, Link didn't notice my look and entered into the room. As predicted, the door slammed shut behind us and iron bars slammed over the entrance.

There was an inverted… I didn't even know what to call it. But it sounded wrong, and as soon as we heard it, two Lizafos dropped from the ceiling.

Link's eyes flashed in panic, having never seen these creatures before and he looked up at me frantically. I tried my best to look passive and just quirked an eyebrow at him. My narrowed eyes reflected in his worried ones and I nudged him ahead. "You beat the boss in the Deku Tree…" I trailed off, remembering what he had said about the Deku Tree dying afterwards.

He visibly paled. I sighed and then my eyes relaxed as I smiled. "Go Link, this will be easy. And I'm here if anything goes awry."

He nodded, though I could still tell he was nervous and turned back to face the beasts. One was already nearing here and Link pulled out his sword again. He held up his shield as the overgrown reptile attacked and I could see him watching his steps. If he fell over the edge, I would have to catch him.

There was a thick screech as Link pierced one of the Lizafos and, much to my amusement, _it_ fell over the edge. The second beast saw this and took it as his chance to attack. He caught Link off guard and the boy lost his footing momentarily. He saved himself, but that didn't change the fact that I was ready on my haunches willing and ready to catch him. Sweat dripped down my brow and I scowled.

His fairy, which seemed to stay in hiding unless needed, locked onto the Lizafos and the two started circling each other carefully. Link jumped to attack, but the reptile cut him down. I closed my eyes, almost wincing, but I heard Link get back up and continue fighting.

My eyes open now, I saw Link jump to attack again. Except this time, the Lizafos wasn't expecting it and Link pierced it with full strength. The damage was too much for the reptile and it emitted the same thick screech as its partner before falling to the ground. It disintegrated slowly, but Link kept up his shield until it did. Smart kid.

The iron bars pulled back up and the fight was over. Link let a sigh of relief escape his lips and I couldn't say I didn't want to do the same. I trudged over to him, knowing we had to go through the second door now and he grabbed onto my arm.

"Didja see that?"

"Yes, I saw you almost falling off a cliff."

He pouted and I smiled. Too much fun. "C'mon, into the cavern we go."

He made a disgruntled snort but we continued on anyways.

The next rooms were filled with dodongos, dodongos, more dodongos, and one giant King dodongo.

* * *

"Can't we do that later?"

"The Great Fairy will give you a magic meter and heal you; I think we should do it now. Besides, Darunia told you about it too, so it must be important." I patted his legs and he kept his hands grasped within my hair. I had forgotten to put on my turban so Link was contenting himself with burying his face in my dirty blonde locks. I was giving him a piggy-back, seeing as his feet 'burned' and his back 'hurt.' He had received a couple burns from King Dodongo so of course I gave in and let him ride me.

….

I blushed.

"But I'm tired," he whined. "I want to go to sleep. We can go back up the mountain t'morrow. What difference will it make?" I rubbed circles into his bare legs with my thumbs. "Stoppit—it tickles. Stop avoiding my question, Sheik!"

I smiled softly. "The difference will be that you will be healed sooner and you can get the other stone faster."

"You just wanna go away."

"Do not," I retorted. "I'm simply being sensible."

"I don't care. I wanna sleep now." I tched and rolled my eyes. Fine, you win today Link. But when I get back to my time, I'm giving you a swift kick to the head. Thinking about it, we probably had a couple more days before I had to meet up with Zelda and Impa. We _could_ rest in Kakariko for a day or two before getting the sapphire, but it didn't help to put off the inevitable.

We, rather I since I was carrying him, scrambled back down the mountain trail, with Link occasionally chucking his newly earned bombs at the stupid Tektites. I couldn't help but chuckle.

He heard me though and he had to laugh as well. "You have a nice laugh, Sheik."

"Do I?"

"Yup." He patted my hair. "Your hair smells nice too, even thought we just went through a mountain." He added pleasantly. I simply rolled my eyes as we walked back into the village.

Anju, who seemed to live with the man who owned Impa's house now, let us in with open arms. Link had saved her cuccos too many times for her not to. She let us sleep in one room so I could tend to Link's wounds overnight. We were to sleep in one bed and that bothered me dearly. But I ignored the feelings that washed over me and focused on the fact that it was so I could help him heal. Navi was a little worn too, her wings a bit singed from the encounter with King Dodongo.

Link was lying on his stomach, his bare back facing me. I sat on the edge of the bed now, softly applying a thick salve to his burns. He hissed every time the cold paste met with his burns and I simply scolded him. "It wouldn't hurt so much if we had just seen the Great Fairy."

He hissed again, though this time not of pain but stubbornness.

I could see the hairs rise on the back of his neck as I started rubbing the salve in circles. He had a couple small cuts on his arms and legs, but I could take care of those later; the burns were the larger of the wounds. He whined from the back of his throat and I had to bite down a gasp.

Navi was watching, I could tell.

Even though I was only six years older then him, a year younger when he was seventeen, it felt so weird to feel this way about his younger body. My goddesses, I felt horrible as I ran my fingers over the burns, wishing that his back was clear and I could just be touching him. He was _ten_, which was the problem. If he was, I don't know—say fifteen and I was twenty-one… oh goddesses above that would still be so wrong.

I pushed the thought and tried to just focus on healing the burns. They were going away quickly, the potion laced in the salve doing its magic, but they wouldn't be gone entirely until we saw the Great Fairy.

"All right, Link, up. I need to wrap them."

He did as asked and sat up in the bed. It squeaked in annoyance but he just kept moving until he was comfortably beside me. I grabbed the bandages that Anju had given me and pulled it around his chest. He held his arms up obediently but his eyes squinted shut when the cloth touched the burns. Of course they still hurt.

"Thank you," he whispered as if ashamed to say it. He was blushing again.

"Again, if we had just gone to the Great Fairy…" I trailed off when he gave me a defiant look. Fine, fine, be that way. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Arms next, fairy boy."

"Please don't call me that."

I hadn't meant to. I held onto his arms loosely and applied the slave to his cuts next. He hissed much deeper this time and I shut my eyes. No, no, no. No thinking about how he would hiss when you touched him… bad, Sheik, bad. Stop being a pedophile. That one thought struck my heart. Ow.

I sighed deeply and wrapped the cuts in bandages.

Link thanked me more openly this time and hugged me full on. His bare chest landed flush against my clothed one, but I could still feel his body heat. His arms were around my neck and his face was to mine. He grinned cheerfully. "Thank you, Sheik!"

I scoffed, trying not to blush. "We should go to sleep now."

"Oh you're no fun."

"Sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Wasn't the reason we _didn't_ go to the Great Fairy because you wanted to, and I quote '_I want to sleep now_?'" I hissed and he shrank a little into the sheets.

"I was tired then, but I'm not tired now. I wanna stay up with you."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Noooo!" He tugged on my tabard, pulling my cowl under my nose. Then he looked sheepishly at me, but his eyes resembled those of a devil. "I'll sleep if you sleep without your cowl. You've had it on ever since you woke up and I don't like it."

Spoiled rat.

I didn't want to, but for some reason I did. I scrunched up the tabard and pulled it off, along with my cowl. A cool breeze wafted against my face and I smiled pleasantly. The smile faded though when I noticed the spoiled rat staring at me.

"See? Isn't it much nicer without something covering your face?" He asked me innocently.

"Sleep. NOW." I commanded back and he groaned.

Needless to say, I pulled a bit of hypocrisy and didn't sleep well that night. I found myself wrapped up in the arms of young Link, my back pressed up against the headboard and with Link's knees digging a little too close to a sensual spot. I ran up to the roofs and slept there. But I was still plagued by dreams of a _young_ Link cuddled up against me letting me touch him every which way.

When I woke up, I felt sick.

Disgustingly sick; I could feel my insides crawling around, contorting my stomach uncomfortably.

The sun was barely rising so I thought it best that I sneak back into bed. Link was like this in the future, where he didn't like being left in the middle of the night. Often, he'd find a stray cat to sleep with; it would only sleep at the foot of his makeshift-bed, but when it was gone in the morning, he always looked dejected. I wouldn't be able to face that look from the younger version of him.

So, I climbed through the window and slipped back into bed. He instantly attached himself to me and I groaned, remembering my dreams. No good, no good.

When I was back in my timeline, not only would I give Link a swift kick to the head, but maybe one to the nads too. He was putting me through a lot of _pressure_ without even realizing it.

The pressure of his body wasn't helping my stomach either.

The sun peaked over the mountains and the cuccos called out insistently, instantly rousing Link from him sleep. He looked surprised to see me.

"I thought you left."

Oh. So he noticed.

"I did… but I came back." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Why?"

I chuckled, trying to stay friendly. "I suppose I like you." It came out easily because it was true.

"Oh!" He perked up and his cheeks tinged pink. I felt my stomach churn.

Something bad was about to happen, my stomach said so.

And of course it did.

Link had pulled himself on top of me, straddling me much like he did when he first 'rescued' me from Hyrule Fields the other day. This time though, his fingers kneaded at my chest and his little mouth placed itself over mine.

I sat there, frozen, not comprehending what was happening.

This little boy… kissing me…_and I liked it_.

_I didn't know why._

I supposed it was supposed to be an innocent 'I dont really know what I'm doing, but I like you as a firend' kiss, but when he started moving his lips against mine; a little unsure, but almost as if he had a mind to know what to do, I had to think otherwise.

I, however, finally reacted as my stomach jumped into my chest. I shoved him off roughly and he landed back against the sheets with a soft thud. He rubbed his bum softly and was about to whine, but I stopped him as I jumped out of the bed I had just slipped back into.

I held my hand over my mouth and murmured a quick, "Excuse me."

And I walked outside to vomit.


	4. Chapter 4

Just so you know, I really like it when characters vomit, for some reason.  
I haven't written a kissing scene in so long ..

**Warning for this chapter: SHOTA, AS SOFT AS IT MAY BE, SHOTA  
(16 year old Sheik/10 year old Link)**

* * *

I had promised him I would go with him, so I found myself walking back into the house. I didn't know what to do with the mess I had made outside of Impa's house, and I figured I could ask Anju and the other man while profusely apologizing. It was not my intention to suddenly become sick and heave up the dinner I ate last night.

I stepped back inside and Anju was cooking breakfast. I felt my stomach churn again, but I figured I had nothing left to lose, so I sat down at the table. "Miss Anju…" I started softly.

"It's okay, Link explained what happened."

I froze.

"I'll clean it up later, if not it'll just go into the grass as some sort of disgusting kind of nutrients." She chuckled softly even though she stuck her tongue out at me. "Are you all right, by the way? The kid seemed kind of worried when I walked into your room earlier. He heard you leave and throw up."

I nodded. Of course he wouldn't tell her anything else. As small as he was, he was still smart. I didn't know how to face the ten-year old.

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine; I don't know what came over me." I lied through my teeth.

"Well, Link went to go get me some eggs from the cuccos; my allergies have been acting up more than usual, so you can eat and then be on your way." Anju seemed a little sad to say that. As she said that, I thought about leaving before we even went to get the stone from the Zoras. Link could get it on his own, I knew that. But something told me that he would be distracted with or without my help.

Link came in and we ate in silence.

I decided to stick around. He being distracted meant a higher chance of him getting thrown off a cliff.

* * *

Our walk to the Zora domain was quiet too. I didn't know what to say and Link didn't know where to start. I felt foolish, being this awkward around him—but after what happened--I just... He probably didn't even know what he was doing! Sure he was ten, but surely he didn't realize what that meant. I mean, I only started to vaguely think about girls—well, boys—that way when I was thirteen. I had been cooped up with Zelda in Kakariko and while she was swooning over village boys and then switching back to her love for the hero, I was slowly contemplating why I didn't find girls as attractive as I should have.

Thirteen was when I started to think that maybe kissing a boy wouldn't be so bad. _Thirteen_. Not TEN.

It bothered me _so much_.

"Sheik!"

I snapped out of my trance and glared at him. Of course he flinched as he was met with my harsh glare, but I didn't loosen it.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you liked me!"

I sighed and started to say something but the smaller boy cut me off.

"And—in Castle Town, the two that are always dancing; they would kiss like that because they like each other." He was starting to sound a bit naïve for a ten-year old right about now, so I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's a different kind of like." I answered him slowly. "It's not even a like, it's a _love_. Which isn't something you feel until you're older." I flushed and looked at a passing tree, particularly grateful for my cowl. There was the right feeling; I was thinking of the Hero older. I missed him, but at the same time I found his adolescent body adorable. Crap, there goes my mind again.

"But…" He huffed and then kicked the ground. He murmured something and I eyed him warily.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"…" He looked up at me fiercely. Tears were no longer in his eyes, but the blue in them was wavering. "Then why do you look at me like the two dancing look at each other? If they look at each other in love," he paused as he tried to understand something much too big for him. "And you look at me that way, then doesn't that mean you love me?"

I flushed; caught. I cleared my throat and helped him over a step in the ground. We were getting closer into Zora Domain so hopefully this conversation would end. I didn't feel comfortable with him anymore, not now that he had realized something in my eyes. It was funny how he was much more observant as a child than he was as an adult. Or maybe I just hid my emotions better when he was older.

"Yes, but, that doesn't mean you love me back. You shouldn't kiss unless you love someone back."

"So it would be okay for you to kiss me since you love me?" I grimaced as how he said that with such ease. I just had to remember he was a child and didn't know how hard the term of 'love' hurt.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Why not?" He pushed and I glared at him again.

"Because I love you, but not _you_. And what I'm feeling is dirty. You should not try and stir this within me or you may get hurt." I hissed at him. I watched him cringe as he felt the venom laced within every word. I didn't like what I had just done, but it was necessary. Besides, I was leaving soon. And if he remembered this when I was back in my time, then he could hunt me down for all I cared and do whatever he wished to me then. Not that he would be able to find me, but he could wish…

"We're here."

We had walked along the path and were now at the opening where a stray cucco clucked hopelessly. Link looked from me to the cucco, not quite wanting to end our conversation there, but knowing what he had to do.

He stamped his foot onto the ground, admitting defeat and then ran off to catch the stray bird. He jumped across the wild stream while I blocked the Octorocks attack and jumped over myself. My whip wrapped along a lone tree and I landed beside him.

We carried on without any words.

* * *

Link was amazed as we entered the Domain, and he seemed to forget about our previous tiff. He spoke to the Zoras that were strewn around the area and they all spoke of the Lord Jabu-Jabu and how Princess Ruto had seemingly gone missing. _Of course_. He ran along the steps and I followed aimlessly as he explored. He ran into the shop, seeing what they had and then talked to every Zora besides the ones in the water. He got back to business and ran up to speak to the King Zora.

A fat pudgy fish-man who gave us no information whatsoever. He simply wailed on about Ruto.

I rolled my eyes, not really in the mood for his sorrows. But Link kicked me when he caught my unsympathetic stare. I ignored him and then nodded my chin over to the little nook that was to the left of the King.

Link huffed but moved on. He completed the game, got the scale, and then he dove into Lake Hylia. I would wait for him in the Domain.

Some time later, he arrived back with a note in a bottle. Knowing well what to do, he showed it to the fish king and he moved his pudgy ass over to let us through.

I grabbed Link's shoulder before he ran around to enter the Zora Fountain.

"You don't remember one of the Zora saying they want to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu? Maybe you should catch a fish to get him to cooperate." I offered my advice and he shook off my hand. So he hadn't forgotten our previous tiff. Fine by me. He could act all annoyed for as long as he wanted-- it didn;t matter to me anymore. I bit back on myself. What was with the harsh tone all of a sudden? I was slightly annoyed with him, but I was honestly starting to thing I had no right to be so snippy. I was letting my emotions get the better of me.

I watched Link run back down the stairs and into the water. Near two precariously placed torches, a group of fish congregated. He carefully went by and scooped one of the fish into an empty bottle and then we were on our way.

* * *

_How. Disgusting._

In all my years of training with Impa and Zelda, I never thought that assisting the Hero would entail me going into a giant fish's body. It was absolutely mortifying inside the skin of the fish deity. It smelled and it was damp and for some reason it was ridden with monsters. Link killed the things with ease and figured out how to work the door, and then we met up with Princess Ruto.

And I finally understood why he disliked the girl so much. First impressions are essential, after all, and his first impression of her was that she was a snotty brat who was too proud of herself to accept any help. And then, ironically, she fell down a pit.

Link shot me an angry scowl and I shrugged. "You should dive in after her."

"You're coming with me."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

I suppose I did promise him. I rolled my eyes and we jumped down the--I don't even want to know what. We landed on soft flesh and then Ruto finally gave into our help. Honestly, she was much better a person as an adult. Not so conceited and more determined. I understood why Link disliked her, but he had to realize that people change.

I honestly don't remember much of what we did next. We killed some Octorocks, Link got a new boomerang and then fought an even bigger Octorock and some giant tentacles which almost killed him. Then we ended up covered in squid guts due to his fight with Barinade. I think I forgot all the specific details because I was cringing on the inside too much. I didn't have to help him much at all, though. Sometimes he needed hints, but other then that; I could have left him on his own. I could have been with Zelda and Impa returning to my time.

But, nope, I had to stick around to see a bratty Zora girl confess her undying love to him.

I rolled my eyes at this and he really didn't understand what marriage even meant. I realized then that perhaps the reason he came off as so naïve was because he hadn't been taught to know any better in the Kokiri Forest. It was simply something that just wasn't considered of high importance in the forest. I mean, sure, they had to love, it was an essential human feeling, but it wasn't all the necessary. They lived forever, they could be with each other forever and there was no real reason to procreate. This left Link more than a little dull in the area of love and feelings. He had said several times that he loved Saria, but that was a friendly love. Not what I felt for his older self and not what he thought he felt for me.

It didn't matter. We were back in Impa's house now and I was ready to bolt. Link wanted to rest another day before going back to Castle Town to see Zelda, and I simply agreed because I knew it wouldn't be until later that she would ride off on that white steed.

"Hey Sheik."

I looked over my shoulder to see him. I had been looking out a window, calculating my escape. When he was asleep, I would grab a deku nut from one of his pockets, goddesses knew he had plenty of them that he never used, and then I would sneak out the window and blink to the castle. He would probably hate me for leaving, but that was all good and well. Add to the betrayal he would feel when he found out that I was really Zelda in disguise.

"What?"

"I think I love you."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't be too quick to jump into that emotion," So we were on that subject again. "I'm telling you, love isn't something you feel until you're older."

"Why?"

"Because it's complicated."

"That's not a real reason. Besides, I don't care." He snapped childishly. "I like the way you look at me. And I feel like I'm looking at you in the same way," I snorted. "Don't do that! I'm serious!" He was trying to be, but the way tears welled up in his eyes just reminded me how young he was. And even if I had found that disgustingly appealing earlier in the days, I found it silly now. I wanted my older Hero back and I didn't want to play games with his younger self. Who knew how this could affect him in the future. Besides, if I denied him this, then he would hate me even more in the future. It would make it easier on him and easier on myself.

I couldn't stand being hated by particular people; Zelda included, so leaving for Termina would be a breeze.

"Sheik!"

I looked back to the window. I heard the bed squeak and I could feel him running at me. One fist protruded out as he attempted to punch me in the back. I reacted quickly though and caught his fist in my hand. And suddenly I was reminded of why I had become so infatuated with his younger body those few days ago.

Because he was exactly the same. Stubborn tears streamed down his face as he tried at something he couldn't figure out. His touch was the same, gentle and warm as if I were the ocarina in his hands. He smelled exactly the same, like the Kokiri forest, and he cried exactly the same as his older self.

I dropped down to my knees and he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't resist; I was too dumbstruck in that single moment. The same thing ran through my head. I want him to hate me; I want him to hate me. Why not give myself a little pleasure in that act? I can get him to hate me, but at the same time I can fulfill my own disgusting dream. If I let him kiss me now, if I took his innocence now, then he would surely hate me in the future. Hate, hate, hate, that's all I wanted him to do. I was being completely and utterly stupid.

My mind was mixed and twisted in confusion and desperation much like Zelda's had been the day she sent me here.

So I let him do it.

I let him rip my cowl away angrily.

I let him push against me so I was up against the wall and he kissed me. Full on the mouth. He didn't know what he was doing though, so _I knew_ I had to take over.

He wasn't expecting it and it was all part of some plan I had tried to formulate in my head.

I was still on my knees, so I could easily grab his thin wrists and push him onto the ground. As our lips moved together, I ran my tongue along his lips. He gasped and I paused for a moment. I pulled back to look him straight in the eyes. My red eyes burned into his.

"I told you that if you stirred this feeling within me, you would get hurt, so don't blame me, Link. Don't blame me when through all this you hate me. Actually..." I feigned a deep thought. "Blame me. Hate me. It'll make it much easier on the both of us."

His eyes questioned me, but I just capture his lips in mine again. I felt disgusting.

He was responding again, but his movements were unsure this time around. Not because of inexperience but because of what I said. I started rubbing my thumbs in circles on his stomach, something I had been doing for the past few days. He groaned, just as expected, a throaty cracking groan coming from a changing kid, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

My mind started racing as I moved. This was something I would regret. But somehow my body moved without me. I traveled around inside him, my tongue venturing softly over ever crevice in his mouth. I tasted everything, but mostly the sweet potion that still lingered on his breath. I touched a soft muscle suddenly and he jumped from underneath me. The potion was especially sweet here, I mused, so I toyed with his tongue for a bit. I wasn't getting much of a response, but that was to be expected.

He didn't know _what_ I was doing to him.

So I took my hands and let them leave Link's stomach. He whined from the back of his throat, missing the soft rubbing of my thumbs. I went to his ticklish spot, the spot on his legs that I had thumbed on our way back down Death Mountain and I started kneading him there. My mouth left his and I found his neck. When I pressed my lips to the tender skin, he gasped out again. There wasn't much he could do at this point. I had him in my grasps, his body couldn't understand what I was doing to him just yet, and I had him in a comfortable spot.

I suckled on his neck softly, touching the pale skin to my tongue and taking it into my lips, but I had to pay attention to what my hands were doing. They crawled up his legs, my fingers trailing patterns as they did so. I felt the hem of his undershorts between my fingers and my breath hitched.

Would I really be doing this?

I found his mouth again and covered it with my own. I ravished it, forcing myself to wash over every inch of his mouth again. This time, he submitted to me, letting his own soft muscle hang loose. It attempted to venture into my mouth, a brave move, but I cut if off.

I pulled down his shorts.

I should probably unbuckle the belt, shouldn't I? I pulled back, leaving his mouth and looking at the belt with scrutinizing eyes. Yes, that seemed to be what was holding his tunic up. I didn't meet his eyes as he whimpered softly; he wanted to be kissed again, already addicted to the taste. Well, there goes half of his innocence.

I undid his belt and the tunic loosened up considerably. I could slide my hands under now. As I did this, I realized something. I really didn't want to touch him. So I took an alternative.

I stared at him through eyes I would have never thought to look at him through. If I were really making _love_ to him, if he were making love to me, I would look up at him with soft eyes. Kind eyes. But right now, I knew my eyes were narrowed into a scowl. An ordering gaze that called for his obedience. I wasn't getting anything out of this, but I continued anyways.

I leaned down and kissed his neck again, which he liked so he mewled softly. As he did so, I brought two fingers to his lips.

"Suck," I told him a bit too huskily. He was all too willing to comply as I continued to mouth over his neck, sending trickling sensations through his skin.

Suddenly, I froze when I felt his mouth take over my fingers.

_What in the goddesses' names was I doing?!_

I pulled them out of his mouth roughly, catching him by surprise. I backed away from him suddenly and stood up against the wall, my body trembling beneath me. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes and I wanted to vomit again. Dear Nayru, what _was_ I thinking? This was no way to treat this matter. As much as I wanted him to hate me, he was first and foremost a CHILD right now. I had no right to do this. I had no right to deplete him of whatever innocence he had left because I wanted to run away from the imminent truth.

I continued to tremble.

"P-put your shorts on."

"But--"

"Do it, Link!" I shouted and covered my face in my hands. I heard shuffling and I knew he had done so. "Go to sleep,"

"But Sheik—you can't--"

I pulled my hands away and stared at him with pleading eyes. He was taken aback by this and I shuddered. "Please. I'm not doing this. Go to sleep." I tried to stable myself. "I'll tuck you in, whatever, you just need to sleep. Forget this."

He stared at me incredulously, but he knew better than to question me. And he climbed into bed, leaving the discarded belt on the floor. Even though I knew that if I got near him, I would be sick, I wandered over and caressed his hair as he settled into bed.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

"But Sheik—I want--"

"No you don't," I felt him ease into my touch. "No you don't. You want sleep." And through my melodious tone, his eyelids fluttered and he was asleep. Good 'ol Sheikah magic.

I took a deep breath and watched him. He was really asleep. A second ago I would have raped him and now he was asleep.

I needed to get out of here.

I followed my initial plan, the one I had thought of before this insanity filed into my brain.

Deku nut. Sheikah words. Out the window and I was gone.

I was questioned by the guards, of course, as soon as I landed in front of the gates. What was I doing out here so late at night? What right did I have to see the Princess? Sheik you say? Impa came forward, fully dressed, but I knew she had just been roused from her sleep.

I took her hand, told her what happened and she believed me. She believed me because somewhere on the Hyrule trail, a nine-year old version of me was walking to Kakariko. This version of me would be gone—hidden in the shadows, as Link walked the fields to meet Zelda and Impa.

She took me to Zelda, holding my hand tenderly. She knew something was up, but thank the goddesses, she didn't question it. She just took me to Zelda, explained my story, and left me to Zelda's whims.

The miniature version of Her Highness held the Ocarina of Time with much more stability and confidence than she had when I had been thrown here.

She played the notes and then I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter; posted early because my computers having seizures. Have fun with it. Will you like how I added a twist at the end? I sure hope so. I find it quite cunning.  
(But you need to know the begining of MM to understand? Not so cunning).  
Extra chapter? Maybe.

* * *

It happened all too fast. I was suddenly warped into the correct time. I landed in Hyrule Fields and heaved violently. I wasn't unconscious, but I was still ill. Memories flooded my mind from the night and reminders told me that the same boy I loved was older here, but he was leaving. That was the truth of the matter, the pure truth that I had wanted to avoid all along. I felt so sick, and without my cowl, I crumpled onto the ground and puked. I didn't care if I was seen. My pride as a Sheikah was gone anyways, I could be seen now.

Oh, how was I going to face Kafei? Zelda? Link… if I even saw him before he went back to his correct past.

That just made me heave harder.

Hands pulled back my hair, but I didn't let it bother me. A familiar scent told me I could trust this person; I needed this person. She would take care of me. She didn't know what happened, but she knew I needed her; even if it was just so she could hold my hair back as my guilt poured out of my system.

Tears streamed out of my eyes, and when I thought I was done, I sobbed. "Zelda--!"

She stroked my hair within her hands, becoming the responsible Princess I knew she would be. "I saw you coming, in a vision last night. I'm sorry this happened, I didn't mean to." She apologized and I just choked on whatever was left in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Zelda." I didn't care that I hadn't referred to her formally.

"Sheik…" she trailed off and her voice was unusually calm. "He's just about finished the Spirit Temple." My stomach lurched at the soft 'he' that left her lips. "Nabooru will be woken as a Sage and then he will go to the Temple of Time. Time is short."

And through tears I never thought I could shed I nodded. She pulled away from me as I tried to stand up. My vision blurred and I had to hold onto her for support but I managed to spit out one final retort. "Good. I want to get out of here."

* * *

_Zelda had finished her speech and held her hands over her chest. Link stood across from her, the Mirror shield steady under his shaking breath. The upcoming fight would be heart-wrenching and he was a nervous wreck._

_He stammered softly. "Okay, but Zelda…"_

_She acknowledged him with a wary quirk of her head._

"_Before anything, can you tell me where Sheik is?"_

_Zelda froze. She visibly tensed a second later, though. "What…?"_

"_I mean," he started uneasily. "I mean, I'll fight Ganondorf and everything. I want that bastard dead. But afterwards, I'd like to see Sheik." His voice wavered, betraying the confidence in his words._

"_But, Link… Link, I was Sheik all along." Zelda stammered back. Her deep eyes widened when Link shook his head numbly._

"_No, no. That's not true. Because I met him in the past." It dawned on her and her eyebrows creased. "I met him in the past, so I know he's his own person. But after this, I need to see him. He really pissed me off." He chuckled softly, keeping his eyes on Zelda. "I can't really explain it, but when I see him I'm gonna kick his ass. So, where is he?"_

_Zelda took a step back. "I—he…" Sheik had asked her not to say. But Link's eyes bore into her, she couldn't lie to him. Not when he was holding that emotion in his eyes. "He should be in Kakariko. He won't leave until he gets word that Ganondorf is really gone, but once he does… he's going past the borders of Hyrule and into Termina. And he's not coming back."_

_Link nodded._

_Then Ganondorf pulled Zelda away._

_And Link followed like the good Hero he was._

* * *

Excruciatingly long hours passed before the sky seemed to clear up. It was like a miracle. The sky which was once cloudy and dark was split in half by the Sages' light. The final blow was drawn. And for a few heart-stopping moments, Hyrule was completely silent. No one moved, no one spoke, the animals froze in their steps and looked up at the sky where it had parted. The moment passed and the people looked to each other. And suddenly tears streamed down from all the eyes in Hyrule.

It was over.

They cried joyously even though they weren't completely sure why. They held onto each other in a tight embrace and they danced.

IT WAS OVER.

I knew what had happened. And as I watched them dance, I couldn't help but smile from behind my cowl. Yes, this was such a joyous time. Pure evil was just ridden from the world. I can't understand why anyone wouldn't be happy about this. In a couple days, the villagers who were dancing out of pure joy would get to know why they were dancing. More tears would be shed and I would be halfway across Hyrule in a different timeline.

I could make good time if I left now. Seeing the sky clear assured me that the evil was gone. I could go now, yes.

I planned to head to Termina even if time was going to reverse. I wouldn't remember it, so it wasn't really a wasted effort. I wasn't taking anything with me, either. So it wasn't like I was straining myself to do something I wouldn't remember. I was just... walking. To pass the time before time actually reversed. I hefted myself up out of the chair--

And then someone fucking knocked on the door.

It had been maybe a couple minutes, maybe ten or twenty since the light peered through the sky. I guess one of the villagers could be knocking on my door to tell me to come out and dance. Although, that was highly unlikely since the villagers of Kakariko had become accustomed to my solitary attitude.

Whatever. I had to _leave_ out the door anyways. Why not open it?

Goddesses knew I regretted it the moment I did.

I couldn't react. My mind was too hazed because of the happiness that was seeping into the walls of my house and I simply didn't catch the fist that was aimed at my face.

I stumbled backwards at the sudden impact and I almost fell onto my ass. Red splotches flew into my vision as I stumbled and I felt as if I was going blind. I did, however, even through the pain that was seeping from my nose and into my head; notice that the person who had attacked me was wearing green. A deep forest green that made my heart ache.

"Link…"

"No!" He cut me off and I started to feel warm blood drip down my lips, staining my cowl. "And before you even ask how I got here so fast, I fucking warped to the graveyard!" As I stumbled backwards, he stomped in after me; he was cornering me in my own house. "You insolent dick! How dare you leave me like that!"

My eyes widened though the haze. What did he just say?

"I don't know why I just remembered it recently, but I did and that's all that matters!" He shouted at the peak of his anger. He grabbed me by the scruff of my cowl and all my sense dulled. Fine, let him punch my lights out. I deserved it, I suppose.

"You got me all roused and then just put me to sleep! That was a fucking dirty, low-ass trick!" I winced at his language. He picked up a few curses from the Gerudo I see. He shook me, but it was oddly gentle; not as rough as it should have been. Not as rough as it seemed he wanted it to be.

"And who are you to say that I didn't love you?! You are such an arrogant bastard, thinking that I couldn't understand that emotion!" He shouted into my face and I closed my eyes. I wanted to fall asleep suddenly but he shook me back awake. My eyes snapped open and I met his sky eyes. They _were_ the exact color of the sky. Especially now that it had cleared, his eyes mimicked the azure skies that I always loved.

"You were a child, Hero." My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. It was such a betrayal. I was hurting inside but my voice was dull, uncaring. I should have been used to this mask I was able to put on, but now it just seemed wrong. Why should I be lying like this to him when he wont even remember it? Perhaps it was just as instinctual thing.

"What does that matter?!"

"I'm starting to think nothing, seeing as you—even after defeating the King of Evil—are acting like a child." I tried to avoid his angry gaze after that. The blood was still dripping down my face. I could taste it on my lips and my mouth went sour. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go."

"To where? Some country that's hardly ever heard of? You're running away again." I knew he was angry, but now he was just starting to become a little obnoxious.

"No, I'm going to a friend's wedding."

Link stared at me, confusion spreading across his features. "But… but Zelda said you weren't coming back."

My blonde eyebrows quirked. "Oh, she wasn't lying. I'm not coming back. But I just wanted to clarify that I'm not _running away_. I'm going to a friend's wedding. I have a home in Termina that I'd like to go back to." My voice was still terribly calm. It betrayed every feeling that was rushing through my mind. Ah, the ways of a Sheikah. How perfect for moments like these.

The Hero seemed struck. He continued to stare at me, his mouth gaping open, and he didn't let go of my cowl. "Wha… but… you were born in Kakariko, why wouldn't you stay here?" His hands started to tremble around my stained cowl. It seemed he was finally accepting the truth in my words, just as I had accepted the fact that he was to leave this time.

At the moment, I didn't even note that Zelda should have sent him back in time by now.

"I was born in Kakariko," I answered. "And you know how you assumed I was Sheikah because my names is 'Sheik?'" I hissed. "Yes, well, the only reason I have that name was because my parents were killed before they could name me. It's pretty much an insult to have a parentless Sheikah in your clan, so I was sent off to Termina, Hero. I grew up in Termina, thus it is my home. The clan that I was raised in is still very much alive there, and I would like to see their familiar red eyes."

He let go of my cowl.

"I have nothing to stay here for. Kakariko does not hold fond memories for me even though I tried to protect it from Bongo Bongo. That was simply on Impa's orders," I continued to lie through my teeth. "I do not wish to stay here, nor do I wish to stay in Castle Town, or any such place in Hyrule. My home is in Termina.

"What I did to you or what I failed to do to you in the past has nothing to do with my decision to leave. So, no Hero, to default your previous assumption _again_, I am not running away." I grit my teeth and I'm sure it showed by the way my eyes crinkled.

He pushed my cowl down and I moved to swipe his hand away but he caught it and held it tightly.

The smell of dry blood wafted though the air and I cringed. I was lucky my nose wasn't broken.

"What about me?"

"What about you, Hero?" I cut him down sharply. "You will be leaving and there is nothing I can do about it."

"But you love me." He barely whispered. I had no right to deny him the truth. But for some reason my emotions towards the matter stayed frozen, even though they were burning inside my mind. I figured, he was making this hard. I had to shoot him down before it became harder. Before we suddenly became more attached and he forgot that I was about to take his innocence away those years ago. And I forgot that this all would soon be forgotten.

"Yes, there is no denying that." I met him with an icy stare. "I love you." My heart wrenched in my throat. "However, I fail to see how that is pertinent, seeing as—just as I said before—you are leaving. Zelda may offer it to you as a choice, but you really don't have one. You will be sent into the past so you can live the seven years you lost to this awful war. But, you see, there lies the problem. My love does not matter because seven years into the past, you will be a child, I will be a child, and you will not even know where to find me."

And he kissed me.

I don't know what warped part of his mind told him to kiss the bloodied lips that were pretty much bastardizing his mental reasoning, but he did. And goddesses be damned, it felt so much better than when he had forced himself on me as a child.

More experienced lips washed over mine and they parted. Warmly and flushed they moved with mine and I felt his hands dive around the small of my neck to hold my head. To bring me closer. He had no intention of letting me pull out of this kiss. I didn't want to.

Despite everything I had just chastised at him, I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist. What a hypocrite I was. We moved deeper into the kiss as we both opened our mouths. Our tongues met and a jolt ran through my body. Pure bliss, it entered my body as that fleshy muscle of his wrestled with mine. The sweat and tears from his previous battle, I could taste them. They were wonderful and I never wanted this moment to end.

I squeezed him tighter as he pulled me closer and his fingers delved into the depths of my dirty locks. His other hand had found its place on my hip and it was crawling up the small space between my leggings and the top half of my outfit.

He pulled away breathlessly. "I still don't have a choice, even if I love you just as much as you love me?"

I shook my head even thought it hurt. "No Hero."

Link held onto me, never letting his fingers leave my hair and never straying to pull his hand away from my side. I had to cut this meeting short. The truth was there, fine we loved each other. I, even though I didn't seem like it, was really overjoyed. My heart was bursting within my chest. But I knew what was coming. I didn't know how we would handle it now that these emotions were out, but we would find a way. Hopefully. "Zelda will be wanting to see you soon," I murmured as he brought me closer. I leant my forehead into the crook of his neck.

After all I went through, I mused. After the imminent thought I had to make him hate me… and here he was loving me. Loving me and making it so much harder to leave him.

"I'll find you, Sheik." He breathed into my hair and I nodded against his shoulder.

"Seven years into the past, I'll go to Termina. And I'll find you."

I placed my hands over his heart.

"I'll wait for you, Hero."

Because we had already laid our hands and our hearts on each others' souls.


	6. Bonus Chapter

I actually haven't _finished_ Majora's Mask yet, so please don't jump me if I get any details wrong. D:  
And... I wanted to scan in the pictures I had of their outfits... mmmm... I'm wary to say there might be a part two...  
I don't know. I'll think about it.

* * *

In the midst of Link trying to find Sheik in Termina, he hit one major detour. One that included the moon, a familiar tune, and approximately three days to live. He had jumped time more than in his past, and had been turned into a deku scrub, a goron, a zora, and finally something he never thought could exist. He shivered in his skin just thinking about the amount of power the Fierce Deity held and the blood lust that warped his mind when the mask was on.

Despite it all, it was worth it. He had saved Clock Town and Termina from the wrath of the moon and Majora's Mask. In turn, he had saved Sheik as well.

But one of the most satisfying things that came from his heroics was reuniting Kafei and Anju.

He had squirreled between the two, acting as their messenger until the day came that they finally met with each other in the small room of the inn. They wouldn't remember it, of course, because a few seconds later Link would have to play the Song of Time, lest the moon crash down upon the happy moment. But time after time he had gotten them back together and the final outcome was him, in all his Hylian child glory, sitting front seat to the small wedding that had been planned all along.

Kafei now stood tall, having been changed back to his adult form. With Skullkid released from Majora's Mask, Kafei was able to turn back. But, as it turns out, the magic of the mask was only released halfway. Kafei was forced to have a body of a teenager until they traveled to the Great Fairy. She had smiled gleefully, and then changed Kafei back to his adult form. With that, she also gave Anju a potion just to make sure he did not revert back under stress.

Link chuckled under his breath when he saw Kafei hiccup from the last dose of the potion.

The older man, Link admitted, was beautiful. Long dark purple hair curled around his ears and the locks framed a pair of ruby red eyes. Eyes that looked so familiar. His skin was pale, not nearly as tan as other Sheikahs. Oh yes, Kafei was Sheikah. Link's heart warmed at the thought. That's why he possessed the familiar red eyes, he had found out. You would not think it, but Kafei, Madame Aroma, and Mayor Dotour had once lived in Snowhead, which again thrilled Link to know since Sheik had said he lived there. The family had moved to Clock Town simply because of harsh conditions in the mountains, and in turn had left their Sheikah culture behind.

That didn't change anything though, as Kafei stood at the alter waiting for Anju to walk down the aisle. Kafei was still a Sheikah.

He held his Sun Mask in hand shakily, but his smile was confident. He had abandoned his snobby character for this one day; he was all smiles. Maybe it was because the parents had refused to come to the wedding—they had hoped that with the falling moon and Kafei's disappearance the wedding would be called off and were very much disappointed to hear it was back on.

Kafei was still a Sheikah. He had the eyes and the intuition to prove it.

Link looked over his shoulder and pushed himself up against the chair to watch Anju walk down the small aisle. The small group that had been invited to the wedding cooed wondrously because, again Link had to admit, Anju was beautiful. In a dress that flowed down to her knees, she walked, holding the Moon Mask to her chest. Her lips trembled happily.

Link would wait until after their honeymoon to let himself tremble happily. He didn't want to ruin this, despite how much he wanted to find Sheik.

* * *

"What?!"

Anju quirked her head to the side cutely and Kafei just rolled his eyes. "We can't leave the inn to its lonesome. Someone has to take care of it." She flipped aimlessly through some pages of the guestbook. All nice comments; no one had nothing to complain about. Not that there were many people to complain in the first place.

"What about your honeymoon," Link pleaded. "I could take care of the inn!" Anju's mom had given the inn to Anju herself, not wanting to deal with Kafei's snotty attitude all the time.

"Oh but Link, you've done so much for us already."

"Besides, kid, you can't do everything even if you think you can." Kafei twirled his hair between his fingers and tched. "We'll get some alone time, so don't worry about it. Taking care of the inn is just something we have to do." Anju kissed his cheek softly and he smirked.

Anju perked up for a moment. "Oh Link, I was wondering! Where—where are you living?"

Link froze. He honestly had been sleeping out in Termina Field, taking baths in river water and cleaning his clothes by the cleaner side of the swamp. He didn't want to bother Cremia or Romani and he certainly didn't want to bother Anju and Kafei. He was happy sleeping out in the woods; it was like Kokiri forest. He just hadn't thought of how the two would react to him sleeping as such. "Uh…"

The young woman's eyes widened and she suddenly grabbed Link to her chest in a tight embrace. "You poor thing! You've been sleeping all alone with no shelter this whole time haven't you!?" She cradled him against her breasts and Link could swear her heard Kafei chuckle maliciously from the side. "Oh Kafei," She cooed, still holding Link tightly. "I know we hadn't agreed on it just yet, but we must let Link stay with us! He's done so much for us after all."

Kafei shrugged, closing his eyes. "Hey, I never said no. He can stay for as long as he wants."

Anju beamed.

"But I think you're suffocating him."

And Link coughed.

Anju left to make dinner, leaving the two alone. Kafei was behind the counter, thumbing through the reserves book. Like usual, the inn would be quiet until carnival came again. A perfect time for him and Anju to relax together, Link really had nothing to worry about. Kafei smirked and wafted some of his long bangs away from his face. It was cute how he was worrying about them, but Kafei… he could tell something else was bothering Link. He was awfully nervous about it too.

Even as Link dusted around the loose furniture with a cloth, Kafei could see it. Link was just dying to ask him something. Not Anju and him, but Kafei in particular. Kafei had to wonder what it was to get this kid so flustered. When he had met him in the back of the Curiosity shop, Link had seemed so sure of himself. His blue eyes gleamed with every word the purple-haired man had said. And he had left in a confident rush as if reuniting Kafei and Anju was secretly his life mission. His actions were very precise for a ten-year old kid and Kafei knew there was much more to Link than anyone in Termina knew.

Well, most everyone.

"Hey kid."

Link looked over his shoulder again and his hand paused over whatever he was dusting. "Yea?"

"Why don't you go ahead and ask me whatever it is that's bothering you?"

The Hylian flushed all the way up to his ears, making Kafei laugh at his embarrassment. Cute, cute, cute.

"I uh… Kafei, you're a Sheikah right?" Kafei nodded and Link tried to continue. "And you lived in Snowhead."

"For the lot of my life, yup." The older man scratched his chin, wondering where Link was going with this. This couldn't be all that was bothering him.

"I was wondering… if you knew a Sheik, by chance." The boy's name slipped off his tongue and he tried to pull it back quickly. As if, just saying his name would jinx all hopes of finding his lost love. Link's blush still ran rampant across his cheeks as he sat down on the seats across from the counter. Kafei hadn't said anything yet, but he looked pensive.

And then he reacted. Red eyes lit up in recognition. "Sheik! Yea! He was just a squirt when I left. But, yea, he was a good kid from my old Sheikah clan in Snowhead. Used to call me 'big brother.'" Kafei smiled and Link faltered. He knew that Kafei would only smile for people he really liked. "You know… I mailed him about the wedding. Sent two letters, one to Snowhead and one to where he had once lived in your land. But the moon messed up time—and then Hyrule is in a different time zone, so I don't know if they got through."

Link frowned and the blush slowly started to fade. Not only did the moon mess up time, but so did Link's seven year time jump. That's why Sheik had gotten the letter after he had aged. The young Hylian cradled his cheeks in his hands and he closed his eyes wearily. He hadn't seen Sheik at the wedding… and when he had gone up to Snowhead, there had been no sign of Sheik either. He had been all throughout Termina; where could he be?

Discomfort settled into his stomach.

There was a list of things that could have happened to his beloved Sheikah, and the list started with 'he lied.' Two words; simple and to the point. Sheik hadn't waited for him, or Sheik was no longer in Termina like he said he would be. It was all a lie.

Kafei noticed that the young Hylian was on the brink of tears and Anju had walked up behind him from the kitchen. He knew that the last thing his wife wanted to see was this kid cry, so he forced a warm smile. "Hey! How about this! I will send off letters to where he normally hangs out. Surely he's _somewhere_." He had to admit that he found Link's 'boy crush' on Sheik a little amusing. He wouldn't ask how the two knew each other.

Anju placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and smiled. "We can send them off right away. The mailman owes me one."

No one asked her why.

And later that day four letters were sent off in an attempt to find Sheik.

* * *

Several weeks later Link abandoned his Hylian clothes and adopted a more Terminan style of dressing. It wasn't a drastic change; he just lost the green cap he wore and the tunic. His hair had gotten longer through the time warps so he pulled it back into a short pony tail. Instead of the tunic, he wore a dull green, loose shirt that peaked in the mouth, through the sleeves and on the sides near the hem. Each cut had a dark string criss-crossed in an 'x' holding the flaps together. He had decided he rather liked shorts and wore a baggy pair of beige ones. They matched the brown shoes that mimicked Kafei's yellow ones.

He was outside the Stock Pot Inn, taking a break before he went back inside to complete his chores. Anju had _insisted_, so he found his pleasures in playing with the scruffy dog that had once chased him down as a deku scrub.

Kafei hadn't been seen since the morning.

The dog wagged its tail happily and Link honestly had the thought to whip out Bremen Mask. It was a strangely addicting mask and Link found that he enjoyed marching around with the animals. Link ran his fingers through the dog's long hair and his ears perked at the sound of someone walking up behind him.

Several weeks later and there had been no word from Sheik.

"Hey Link!"

Several weeks later Kafei was behind Link holding a sheet of paper that started with curly handwriting that spelled _'Big brother Kafei._'

Link felt himself smile widely. He jumped up to snatch the paper away but Kafei held it above him and out of his reach. "Hey hey, this letter is addressed to me."

Link gave him a dirty look.

"But I'll tell you what it says," Kafei cleared his throat and turned the letter to read it. "_Big brother Kafei. I'm sorry I missed the wedding, but I seem to have found the love of my life deep in the cold willow of Snowhead. I'm afraid I won't be coming to Clock Town because the Head priestess has called it fate that we should fall in love. We ourselves are going to get married--"_

Link kicked his shin. "You dirty liar!"

Kafei could only laugh. Of course he was a dirty liar; Sheik was like, nine. The kick hadn't hurt and he was in good spirits; his mother hadn't bothered him with mindless rumors lately.

"All right, chill, you little brat. I'll tell you what it really says." The older man ignored the glare he was getting. "_Big brother Kafei. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. While I did get note of it, I was waiting for someone. But I fear I have missed him,"_ Link cheeks tinged pink and he had to fight the urge to smile even brighter. "_It will take me a couple days, but I will come to Clock Town immediately. I can't wait to see you again and to meet Miss Anju. Sheik._ That kid is always so formal." Kafei tsked and handed the letter to Link.

The Hylian held it in his hands numbly. They were Sheik's words. All of them.

* * *

It was dusk.

Anju was about ready to close up the inn when the door creaked open and one short boy walked in. She quirked her head to the side from the counter as she looked at the unfamiliar boy.

A small boy with wide red eyes and spiky blonde hair had walked into the main room. Those eyes of his scanned the room curiously and he seemed to ignore Anju taking in his appearance. He was short, probably nine or ten years old. His skin was tanned, bringing out the blonde in his hair. And his clothes were simplistic, something she hadn't seen around Clock Town before. Bandages covered the boy's wrists and ankles, with small shoes at his feet and a simple pair of beige shorts covering his legs. His shirt was layered in two. The bottom was dark blue with short sleeves that frayed at the hem. And the top layer, she noted was sleeveless, the openings for his arms also frayed as well. And then she caught two very important details. The shirt rose up to a small cowl. Not as drastic as ones she had seen before; this one only covered to about his bottom lip. On the shirt a bright emblem blazed at her; one single eye cried on his shirt as he continued to look around warily.

Sheik.

The bag at his side was the only other confirmation she needed.

Anju's cheeks tinged pink and she tried not to smile as much as she wanted. "Hello! You- you must be Sheik!"

The boy perked up and then blinked at her a couple times. His red eyes crinkled and his lips curled up into a warm smile. "And you must be Anju. It's nice to finally meet you." He swept some of his spiky locks behind his ear.

"It's so late," she noted as steps became louder behind her. "Did you just arrive?" She then heard Kafei gasp and he started trotting to around the corner to reach Sheik.

Sheik nodded. "I got caught up in the mountains. Ever since the moon stopped acting up, the blizzards started. It's like the mountains are trying to adjust to a sense of normalcy again."

"Sheik!"

The younger Sheikah flinched when he heard his name called so loudly. But when he turned, he couldn't have been any happier. "Big brother." Kafei kneeled down before him and ruffled his hair softly. "It's been a while, huh kid?" Sheik nodded and Kafei looked up at Anju. "I see you met Anju."

"She's lovely."

"Isn't she?"

Anju broke out in a case of the giggles and a bright blush rose into her cheeks. "Kafei! Instead of flattering me, isn't there something you should be doing?"

"Oh yea. Before we catch up, Sheik, you have to see something."

Sheik quirked his head to the side curiously. Something he had to see…? He planned to stay here for a couple weeks, couldn't it wait? He was kind of tired. But he didn't have a chance to say anything before Kafei grabbed onto his covered wrist and softly tugged him along. He heard Anju giggling still behind the counter.

Kafei dragged them past the stairs and down a hallway that led to the room where Anju's grandmother had once lived. She had moved out when Anju's mom had given the inn to them. And now someone else was staying there. Kafei's ears twitched every so often, picking up the sound of movement from within the room. Good, so the kid was awake.

He nudged Sheik's shoulder. "Go on. Knock on the door."

The younger boy gaped at his clan-mate, his upper lip visibly rising above his cowl. What was Kafei doing, bothering a guest like this? And Anju had agreed to it? What were they planning? "I don't know, big brother." He eyed the door in scrutiny. Kafei was kind of a 

trickster, maybe something was hanging on the ledge as a 'welcome back' sort of prank. His blonde eyebrows quirked as he thought of all the possibilities.

The purple-haired man tsked and he put his hands on his hips vehemently. "It's nothing bad! In fact, I think you'll be quite happy." Kafei honestly didn't know how seeing Link would make Sheik feel. But from the way Link was so happy to hear from him, they obviously had a past together. Kafei was just taking chances now.

And so was Sheik. He hesitantly reached out and knocked on the door with bandaged knuckles.

The movement in the room stopped.

Sheik froze and Kafei grinned.

"Kafei?" Was asked from inside the room. Sheik noticed it was a small voice, high-pitched like a boy who hadn't reached maturity. But it had a familiar ring to it. He looked up at Kafei with questioning eyes.

Kafei ignored him. "Yea?"

"What do you want?"

"Open the door."

"What?!" The voice sounded a little irritated.

Kafei took a couple steps back away from the door and then shouted back. "Just do it!"

There was an annoyed scowl and then a tired sigh, all from the same voice. Sheik noticed Kafei taking more steps backwards as feet reached the door. He also noticed how Kafei was giving him a 'stay there' look. Honestly, this man was only playful with Sheik and Anju. Why was Sheik cursed with such a playful Kafei?

Nonetheless, he stayed in place, but took a step back when the door knob jiggled.

The door swung open.

Blue met red.

And they both gasped.

They had to stare at each other for a moment before reality set in ad they realized just who they were looking at. Link reacted first, of course, being the more rambunctious of the two. He suddenly jumped and Sheik had the common sense to open his arms for him.

Small fingers ran through his hair and hands palmed all over his back as he was embraced by the younger Hylian. It was as if Link was making sure he was really, pressing his hands to the small of Sheik's back and letting his finger tips press against flushed tan skin. Sheik held his arms around Link's waist and he buried his face in the blonde's hair.

Link stood on his tippy-toes as he pulled back with his hands still entwined in the Sheikah's hair. Tears had welled up in both pairs of eyes and Link trembled as he took in Sheik. He loved how Sheik's fingers softly kneaded into his side, pushing the fabric of his shirt in weird positions.

"You- You're tall." Was the first thing he was able to mutter and Sheik closed his eyes contently.

"You'll be taller than me."

"I know. I'm still jealous though."

"…"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Link."

And Link buried himself in the fabric of Sheik's cowl. Neither noticed Kafei backing away completely.

* * *

"You're the one that stopped the moon?"

Link nodded with a spoon halfway in his mouth. He and Sheik were sitting at a small table hidden in the back of the kitchen. In front of them were two bowls of steaming stew that Anju had made. They were enjoying it heartily as it was started to get a mite bit cold in Clock Town. They sat beside each other, both pairs of legs dangling off the sides due to their height.

"I should have figured." Sheik smiled softly and brought his own spoon to his lips. "Always the hero."

Link choked on his stew and turned to give Sheik a playful but taunting look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I suppose." The Sheikah boy took the spoon in his mouth to enjoy some of the broth of the stew.

Link let it go and comfortable silence passed over the two. Link stared up at the tiles of the ceiling, not really thinking of anything, as he continued to spoon-feed himself the delicious stew. He didn't notice Sheik looking at him from the corner of his eye. It was really wonderful being around Sheik again; Link loved it. It was totally different than before, since Link was no longer on some epic journey and Sheik no longer had to be so secretive. They could be much more open with each other… well, about as open as a ten-year old and an eleven-year old can get.

They were finding out new things about each other too. Small things, but they were so important to each other. Like, Sheik was allergic to dogs. He started sneezing uncontrollably when Link got near him with the pooch from town.

"Hey Link…"

Sheik broke him away from his thoughts. The Hylian made a quirky grunt from the back of his throat to acknowledge the Sheikah.

He seemed very distant for a split second, Sheik did. His red eyes glazed over as he asked the question brimming on his mind. "Do you ever think of… of going back to Hyrule?"

Link quirked his head to the side and his spoon hovered in front of his mouth. "Well yeah. To visit Zelda and Saria, but I don't know besides that. I rather like it in Termina. I don't really have a home in Hyrule now, anyways."

"What about the Kokiri?"

"I'm going to grow up someday," Link chuckled. "I would only be able to stay there for so long. Why do you ask?" He leaned towards Sheik curiously.

Sheik stared down at his soup, the reflection of his red eyes quivering in the liquid as he moved his spoon around. "I don't think I would go to Hyrule unless you were." He was a lot shyer when he was young, than he was older. He flinched when Link's hand suddenly cupped his cheek to turn him. His face curved so he was facing Link and he flushed violently when Link leaned in a place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now that I've found you."

With that, Sheik found himself smiling widely and a bright blush rose up into his cheeks. Unrestrained, he threw his arms around Link in a bout of rushed emotion. Link gasped, certainly not expecting _that_, and his arms flailed about wildly as the stools they were sitting on wobbled unevenly. So unevenly that they toppled over with a large crash.

Link ignored the giggle fit he heard from the counter and just focused on Sheik in his arms.

Yes, he had found him. Just like he had promised.


End file.
